


Despicable me

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: In which the Dark One finds himself with three adoptive daughters; and if dealing with teenagers isn’t easy, dealing with threevillainousteenagers might become a living hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this back during Ouat 4B after seeing [this](http://thatravenclawbitch.tumblr.com/post/113808198599/rumplestitlskin-actual-mrs-weasley) gifset. I hope it will make you smile!  
> Special thanks to [ stillsearching47 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/stillsearching47), my wonderful beta!

Rumplestiltskin sighed and, with a flick of his wrist, made the four girls appear before him. It took them a moment to both realize what had just happened and to understand that they were in _serious_ trouble.

“Where HAVE you been?” Rumplestiltskin shouted almost hysterically. 

Ursula had at least the decency to look guilty, while Cruella just looked smugly at him, and Maleficent swiftly went into her ‘I’m-the-eldest-I-can-handle-this’ mode.

“Regina, how wonderful too see you, dear,” he said, completely changing his tone. The fourth girl just seemed relieved that he wasn’t angry at her too. “No notes, beds empty, magic carpet gone! “You could have died! You could have been captured!” he roared.

Rumplestiltskin glared viciously at the three girls. Inwardly he was pleased by how they seemed to flinch in front of his anger. That meant he still retained some kind of authority, even though they did nothing but challenge it all the time.

Of course I don’t blame you, Regina, dear,” he added pleasantly, offering her a soft smile.

“Rumple, they were basically _torturing_ her! They were forcing her to spend time with Snow White, picking flowers and who knows what other idiotic things! They were trying to turn her good, just like our families did to us!” Maleficent cried, cringing at the very thought. 

“You better hope I don’t brew a potion to turn _you_ good,” Rumplestiltskin threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Maleficent replied dryly. 

“Oh yes I would, and I would make sure to turn you back after a while and spend the rest of my life, which is forever, reminding you of all the sweet kind things you did. It would be fun.”

Mal was about to reply when Belle entered the room.

“What’s going on here?” she asked. 

“These three foolish girls flew the magic carpet to Snow’s castle and back last night; well, back until I summoned them here before one of them could fall to the ground and break their neck.”

Belle beamed at the news, her eyes shining with curiosity. “Did you really? How did it go?”

Rumplestiltskin cast her a glance that would have probably made anyone else in the world die of fear. Belle barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes and added, in the least convincing voice possible: “I mean, that was very wrong indeed, girls. Very wrong of you.”

“That’s what happens when you ask the help of the… well, of the help,” Rumplestiltskin muttered.

He was still wondering how on earth he’d managed to find himself living with _four_ impossible women in his castle. Not to mention that, given the girls’ friendship with Regina, the women in his castle were likely to become five very soon. Gods, even the Dark One couldn’t bear something like that.

“No one was going to fall anyway, because I know how to fly a damn magic carpet,” Maleficent remarked bitterly.

“No, you know how to fly under dragon form, which is a totally different thing. You’re grounded, _all_ of you. Regina, dear, you can stay as long as you wish, but if I get a letter from Leopold I’ll have to tell him you’re here,” Rumplestiltskin stated firmly.

“No! I’m not letting her go back to that place!” Maleficent shouted, grabbing Regina’s arm protectively.

“You know, I may be a villain and a manipulative bastard, but I have my rules, and one of them is no kidnapping. I’m not going to turn King Leopold into a toad and destroy his kingdom just so Regina can stay here.”

“Than make a deal with him,” Ursula suggested. “You keep babbling about your ability as a dealmaker, yet you can’t arrange for Regina to stay with us. Either you’re not as skilled as you say, or you actually don’t want her to stay.”

“I think the Short One is just good at talking,” Cruella sneered. Out of all his adoptive daughters, she was the one that challenged him most often, and who didn’t even try to be respectful a lot of the time.

“Enough of this! Now go have breakfast and be thankful that I don’t let you starve to death,” he ordered, even though he knew that they would have gotten their breakfast with or without his permission.

The four girls followed Belle into the kitchen, and he pretended not to see Ursula sticking her tongue out at him and Cruella mocking him. When they were gone, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Not finding them in the castle that morning had scared him to death, but there was no way he was ever going to let them know that.

After all, he had a reputation to maintain.


End file.
